Autocomplete is a function of a computing device that receives a portion of a user input and predicts the final user input. In certain systems, a single predicted input is provided, while in other systems, a list of possible final inputs are presented and a user may then elect a predicted input rather than completing the input started by the user. Embodiments described herein relate to improved systems and methods for autocomplete functionality and search results.